A Different Light to Follow
by Mabini
Summary: Naruto has fused with someone once again. But not the Kyuubi. NarutoxHarem. R&R please. Read it before you diss it.


I did write this on my friends computer.Mine is still broken. I was readng some fanfiction in my schools computer lab. You know one of those stories where Naruto fuses with Kyuubi. This story has an origional twist at the end.

The True Battle

It kept on playing in his head over and over again. Like a broken record. The sounds of the people screaming, the blood being spat out of fresh wounds. It just wouldn't leave him alone. He just kept on having the feeling that he shouldn't have done what he had done…

Flashback…or forward you'll never know.

Two shadowed figures were facing off with each other. Truly, to each other, they were most fearsome opponents they would ever come to know. The village was in flames. The villagers were screaming trying to run away but they couldn't. The enemies just kept on coming and wouldn't stop. The figures dashed at each other exchanging blow per blow. No end in sight of the fight ending. One if the figures glowing with red chakra, the other glowing with purple. They both went through a series of hand seals that were just a blur to the naked eye. The two figures stop performing hand seals and dashed at each other.

"CHIDORI!" the two figures yelled as the lightning from their hands crossed each other. Each figure landed on the opposite side of one another. Both their chakra signals died down and one of the figures fell down onto one knee and looked at the other.

"Why…why did you do it?" the figure on the ground whispered quietly, but just loud enough for the other figure to hear.

"…" the other figure did not reply.

"Why did you kill them? Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan, Obaa-chan, Ero-sennin… you killed every single person that ever cared for you!" the figure yelled out.

"…" the other figure still didn't reply as it drew a sword and started slowly walking towards the figure on the ground.

"You gave your being for power. You gave your mind, body, and soul just so you could get revenge on them!" The figure yelled out in anger.

"…It was wonderful. That bitch of yours blood tasted so good." The figure said as he put the sword he had into a the ground.

"How dare you say that about her…YOU LOVED HER TOO!" the figure yelled as he started to form tears in his eyes.

"That was once upon a time my _friend_." the figure with the blade said with a sadistic smile.

"Sakura-chan did love you though. She told me that one day you two were going to get married. Hinata-chan and Ino-chan told me that they fell for you as well." the figure on the ground said as he started to cry.

"I told you when I left, everyone here is dead to me. It is actually kind of your fault that I grew so strong so I should be thanking you." The evil figure said as he took the blade out of the ground and started walking towards the other.

"You should of stayed here. But now I'm gonna change all of this." the figure said as he got up and started performing hand seals extremely fast.

The figure with the blade recognized the formation of the seals and dashed towards the other figure. He took his sword and stabbed it into the others chest.

"He-he. I'm sorry for using the souls of the innocent for this jutsu but I have to. Don't worry I'm gonna make sure we can redo this from the beginning." the figure said as he coughed out some blood while finishing the hand seals.

"Things won't change…THINGS WON'T CHANGE SASUKE!" the figure yelled as he dropped his sword and grabbed his head.

Sasuke took his right hand and put it onto the evil figures head.

"Boukon Dekarukomanii, Boukon Awaseru of Hitotoki." Sasuke whispered.

The evil figure fell on the ground and a blue orb rose from the body. Sasuke's body fell to the ground and he said his final words before his decent into the past.

"Everything is gonna be allright…everything is gonna be alright Naruto." Sasuke whispered as his soul left his body and chased after Naruto's.

28 years ago.

It had been two days since the Yondaime's death. The baby he sealed the Kyuubi's soul in had yet to open it's eyes. And for some strange reason the baby's hair had changed from being spikey and blonde. To his spikes leaning towards the back and had stripes of black in them. The Sandaime had been wondering what had happened. he decided to inspect the Kyuubi's prisoner today.

"So has Naruto-kun opened his eyes yet Kakashi?" asked Sarutobi as he walked down the hallway of Konoha's hospital.

"Not yet Hokage-sama. I don't know what is so important about his eyes anyway? And why have you placed the baby under my care anyway?" asked Kakashi. Sarutobi stopped outside of the room where Naruto was being treated in. "Because of what the Hyuuga have said he has some sort of new bloodline. As usual it has to do with his eyes." replied Sarutobi as he opened up the door.

They both walked inside and looked at the boy and were shock. The boys eyes were open but something was wrond. From the report Sarutobi read, Naruto's eyes should have been blue just like his mothers. But in there place were blood red eyes.

"Kyuubi." Kakashi whispered. Naruto moved his tiny head towards Kakashi and giggled. What Kakashi saw shocked him. He looked at Sarutobi with wide eyes.

"Hokage-sama...he has the Sharingan." Kakashi said as he fainted.

If you saw that coming… Holy crap.

I noticed how it started off good but ended up pretty weird.

I hope you like it. Ok bye.


End file.
